1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for wrapping a roll-like article which comprises a core and a sheet roll wound around the core with at least one side portion of the core projecting from one side face of the sheet roll. This invention also relates a wrapped roll-like article.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally sheet in a continuous length is handled in a state of sheet roll in which it is wound around a core. In the case of pressure-sensitive sheet material or the like, the sheet material is wound around a core so that both side portions of the core project from side faces of the sheet roll in order to facilitate subsequent handling.
Such sheet rolls are generally wrapped with a wrapping sheet. In the case of a roll-like article in which a side portion of the core projects from a side face of the sheet roll, it has been difficult to fix the side edge of the wrapping sheet to the side face of the article by an automated system though winding the wrapping sheet around the article and folding the side edges of the wrapping sheet along the side faces of the article have been performed by an automated system.
That a part of the wrapping steps must be manually performed is not preferable in view of improvement of production efficiency and cost reduction.
A roll-like article in which the core does not project from the side faces of the sheet roll has been wrapped by a fully automated system. Such fully automated systems are disclosed, for instance, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 48(1973)-33987, 54(1979)-40785 and 59(1984)-74020 and Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication Nos. 49(1974)-129967 and 51(1976)-150963. However, it is difficult to wrap the roll-like article in which the side portion of the core projects from the side face of the sheet roll by modifications of the wrapping systems for the roll-like article in which the core does not project from the side faces of the sheet roll, or an attempt to wrap the roll-like article in which the side portion of the core projects from the side face of the sheet roll by modifications of the wrapping systems for the roll-like article in which the core does not project from the side faces of the sheet roll will lead to cumbersome and complicated wrapping system. Especially, it is true when vinyl sheet which is cheap but has elasticity is employed as the wrapping sheet.